1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal device adapted for use as a display element or a shutter element, for example.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are already known various types of liquid crystal devices, such as dynamic scattering mode type, twisted nematic type, guest-host type etc., but in any type a voltage is applied across a pair of electrodes sandwiching the liquid crystal.
In any type of the liquid crystal device, at least one of the electrodes is composed of a transparent electrode, which tends to show strong light reflection due to the high refractive index of the material constituting said transparent electrode. Such reflection hinders proper observation and significantly deteriorates the quality and contrast of the display. Also one may confuse the operative state and inoperative state of the device if such reflection is strong. A proposal for reducing such reflection from the transparent electrode pattern has been made in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 52789/1981. According to this proposal, the transparent electrode is provided thereon with a dielectric layer of a determined thickness with a uniform refractive index. It is however difficult, with such structure, to sufficiently avoid the reflection over the entire visible wavelength range from 400 to 700 m.mu..